Briar Adama
Briar Adama, formerly Thorne, is the General Manager for the Coruscant Senators of Elite League Limmie. She has served in this capacity since the 280 season. Discovery Thorne was born in Telaan Valley, Bakura. She played high school limmie, but was not considered a spectacular player. After attending university, Thorne took a low level position with the Bakura Miners. On game days she worked as a runner, performing small tasks for the team front office operations around Bakura Gardens. In 265 she attracted the attention of Dana Roslyn, then general manager of the team, after making an offhand comment about the team's poor performance against the Kashyyyk Rangers, diagnosing the way they used their speed to impede the Miners' attack. Roslyn recognized her talent and made her Assistant General Manager of the team. Premier League GM In 266, the Miners (through their owners, the Noble House of Trieste) purchased the Bison Sabres, a Premier League team, and entered into a development affiliation with the team. Roslyn selected Thorne to be the new general manager of the team, a role she would hold for four seasons. The Sabres achieved success in her first two years. In 267, they were the second seeded team in the Premeirship playoffs and went to the Semifinal before being ousted by the Trantor Mules. In 268 they went back to the Semifinal, having made the playoffs as the sixth seed out of a league of 25 teams. In the final two years of her time on Bison, the Sabres failed to make the playoffs. Under Thorne, she continued to provide the Miners with players, but the Elite League club failed to distinguish itself. Dragon's Den In 270, Quinn Cundertol was hired to be the new general manager of the Miners. He immediately ended the Miners' affiliation with the Sabres, preferring to keep his talent close at hand or on loan. As part of severing ties, he brought Thorne back to Bakura--much to her surprise as as Roslyn hire. Cundertol delegates much of the operational control of the team to Thorne, which allowed him to focus on talent identification and roster management. Though Thorne participated in the Miners' ELL Draft Day team, her role was secondary to Cundertol's. Thorne's partnership with Cundertol, known colloquially as "the Smug Dragon," was fruitful. They won Galactic Cups in 271, 275, and 277. Thorne provided operational stability for the team that allowed them to focus on their team, which had a steady head coach in Gaeriel Valerii. Elite League GM Thorne was interviewed by the Coruscant Senators after the retirement of formative GM Gark S'rily, who personally oversaw the hiring process. Her hiring was unexpected given her long ties to one of the Senators' rival teams. Aebatt Zargana, the long-time general manager of the now-defunct Euceron Storm, joined Thorne's front office as assistant GM. Thorne arrived in the front office with the Senators holding a number one draft pick for the 280 ELL Draft--a huge opportunity to immediately make her mark on the team. She used it on Ralltiir University's Zuzu Nuun, a corner forward who she hoped could replace the departed Maximus Qorbus. She executed several trades, including acquiring the Mando'ade Mercs' first-round pick. Achievements During Briar's first season at the helm of the Senators, they started out 2-4. With captain Christine Gamble getting injured early in a loss to Ylesia, Leia Adama stepped in to be the new captain. The team then reeled off five straight wins, including a 40-19 win on Bakura, to clinch a playoff spot. As such, Briar was nominated for, and later won, the 280 Grames Award for her work with the team. *Won 280 Grames Award *Nominated for 283 Grames Award Personal Life Briar once was dating former Miners star Jet Adama when both were working for the Miners, but when Briar got the Bison job, she and Jet had a messy break-up. Also included was when Jet ran off with another woman, scarring Briar terribly. She promised herself that she would never be interested in men ever again, and decided to be a loner for the rest of her life. Things changed when she ran into Jet during the 281 season. Jet, himself still single, begged for Briar to take him back. Briar was initially not interested, but after a while gradually cooled off on Jet's prior transgressions. Later on, she and Jet went on vacation to get away from Coruscant, and on the trip, Jet impregnated Briar. Later on during the offseason, the two got married, and Briar changed her surname to 'Adama'. She gave birth to a son, Lukas. Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:Bakura Miners Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Females Category:Humans Category:General Managers